Love in the Library
by marble-lover-of-liberty
Summary: When Enjolras and Grantaire meet for the first time, it seems as if they are meant to be. But are they really, and will the unlikely pairing be able to find love?
1. Chapter 1

Love in the Library I am using the movie Grantaire and the book Enjolras, cause they just fit for this story. Rate and Review! Xx Katie I re-read over the first chapter, and something went wrong so here it is again, and this time with nothing missing! P.S. I do not own Les Mis or the characters or anything like that (obviously) but here's to Victor Hugo for writing such awesomeness! Enjolras sighed as he scanned his eyes over the vast shelves of the library. Why did it always seem that the exact book he needed was nowhere to be found? He cursed and ran his hand through his hair. It had been pulled into a ponytail, but he had long since pulled it out in frustration. Enjolras continued his search and finally settled on a worn, dusty book that looked as if it may help him a little. He picked up his rather large stack of books and carried them to the check- out counter. Enjolras left the library still attempting to fit all the books he checked out into his bag. He kicked himself again for not bringing a larger bag, yet this always seemed to happen. He would find one book and another and another and one not even relating to his subject, but it seemed interesting enough, so he would check it out anyway. While struggling to fit one rather stubborn paperback into his bag, Enjolras bumped rather abruptly into a rather large person. "Oh, I'm sorry. I really am…" he stopped short. The man in front of him was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen in his entire life. He had curly, dark hair and a bit of stubble around his strong jawline. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, and Enjolras had to catch his breath. "Cat got your tongue?" the man joked, and Enjolras started back to reality. "No, no. I'm sorry, I was preoccupied, and I didn't mean to run into you." The man smiled, and said, "Well, we've made quite the mess here, haven't we? Here, let me help you." He reached down and began to pick up some of the fallen books. He handed them to Enjolras, and looked at his watch. "Well, I must be off. Be a little more careful next time, though. You might not run into someone as helpful as I am." He chuckled and smiled again before heading in the opposite direction, leaving Enjolras stunned on the street. Back at his apartment, Enjolras could not contain his smiles. One of his roommates, Courfeyrac, noticed as soon as he came back from class. "Well, look at this. I'd say our marble man has met someone." Courfeyrac joked as he made himself a cup of tea. "I wouldn't say met, I don't even know his name." Enjolras replied. "I was more struck by his beauty than anything." "I think you're spending too much time with Jehan. Go find the guy for God's sake." Courfeyrac answered. "That's just a little harder than you make it sound, Courf. I don't know who he is, where he came from, or anything. I just know that he might be one of the most beautiful people that I have ever met in my entire life." By this time Courfeyrac had had enough. "Get a grip, Enjolras. Go find someone. Who knows? Maybe you'll see him again somewhere." Enjolras instantly brightened at this idea. Maybe I will. He thought. He hoped with all his heart that Courfeyrac was right. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Again, I don't own anything. If I did, I would be rich and famous. So yeah. Enjolras haunted the library and the surrounding area the next afternoon, hoping to spot his mystery man. The law student sat on a bench outside the campus library, pretending to read a book in the sunshine, but he was really looking for him. Enjolras had been unable to keep his thoughts away from this man the night before. He asked all his friends that night at the Café Musain if they knew him, but the University was a big place, and there were probably lots of guys with dark hair and scruffy faces. "I didn't even know you went for those kinds of guys, E." His friend Eponine noted. "Well I don't, usually." Enjolras responded. "I don't know how to explain it." He sighed in defeat. "I think you owe someone an apology." Marius cried from the corner. "Mr. nobody cares about your lonely soul." "Oh, shut up Pontmercy!" Enjolras snapped. Marius just chuckled and took another swig of his beer. Suddenly, Enjolras didn't feel like being out anymore. He realized that he had a report due next week, and he had a bunch of books to work through. "You know, I'm going to head home. I have a big report due next week, and I need to catch up." Enjolras turned to leave, and Combeferre caught his arm. "E, are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just busy." Enjolras replied. Enjolras left the Musain, and as swung open the door, he realized that it had started raining. "Damn!" he cried to nobody in particular. Luckily, the jacket that he was wearing had a hood so it kept his hair sort of dry, but it didn't do much good. The rain poured down in torrents and Enjolras stumbled forward pulling his jacket across his body. "I need to invest in a rain jacket." It was getting dark, really quickly, and the street toward his apartment, which was normally pretty busy, was completely void of all people. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going and he ran into someone. He slipped backward, and threw his arms back to catch himself. But before he hit the ground, he felt someone catch him around the waist. Enjolras looked up to see the curly-haired man staring back at him with beautiful piercing blue eyes. "Funny you seem to always be running into me." He whispered. "Yeah, it seems I do." Enjolras replied, before realizing what position he was in. He jumped back and started stammering apologies. "I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what I've been doing." The man laughed. "It's fine, but do you usually go around running into people?" "No, only you." Enjolras replied before realizing what he said. "Well Apollo, I have to say, I don't mind." "Apollo? That's not my name." Enjolras replied. "Well I don't know your real name, and you remind me of Apollo." "I'm Enjolras." "Pleasure to meet you, formally, but I'm going to continue to call you Apollo. I'm Grantaire, but I prefer to be called R." They two had been standing in the rain under a streetlight in the rain, and both were soaked through. Grantaire's umbrella lay forgotten on the sidewalk. All of a sudden, the rain trickled to a stop. Enjolras looked at Grantaire, whose grey shirt was soaked through. His curls were knotted, and Enjolras had to stop himself from running his fingers through them. "Apollo, you're soaking. Come on let's get you something dry to put on." Grantaire said. "Where do you live?" Enjolras asked. "Just down there, in that building." Grantaire pointed at a brownstone building just down the street. Grantaire picked up his umbrella and began to set off down the street. "Are you coming Apollo?" Grantaire called with a smirk. "Yeah," Enjolras replied, with a smile not even bothering to correct him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Again, I don't own crap. Yeah, rate and review, cause yay E/R! **

Enjolras followed Grantaire up the steps into his apartment. Grantaire stopped suddenly with the key in the lock, and turned to face Enjolras.

"So my flat's kind of messy." Enjolras couldn't tell, but he thought that in the dim light of the hallway, he saw a bit of a blush creep across Grantaire's cheeks. He chuckled.

"It's okay. Mine's not the cleanest either." Grantaire pushed open the door and flicked on the light.

The inside of Grantaire's flat was shabby; it was obvious that the furniture was secondhand. The coffee table was littered with beer bottles and cigarette butts, along with random paint brushes and sketchbooks. There was a bicycle shoved between the couch and a table, and there were wads of half painted paper and torn up canvases.

"So you're an art major then?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah, it's my passion." Grantaire replied. "Here, let me get you something to change into."

Grantaire disappeared into a back room, his bedroom, Enjolras assumed. He returned a moment later with a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He handed them to him, and said "There's a bathroom down the hall there, you can clean up if you want. Do you like coffee?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks so much R." Enjolras followed Grantaire's directions to the bathroom. It was small, but somehow Grantaire managed to cram as much stuff as possible onto the cabinets and shelves. The shower curtain was pulled back a little bit, and Enjolras could see a few empty bottles in the shower. Enjolras chuckled a little. It was obvious that Grantaire had hastily shoved his booze bottles in the shower in attempt to hide his drinking from Enjolras. He changed his clothes quickly, noticing the smell of Grantaire's clothes. He looked in the mirror, pulling his hair back with the hair tie that he kept on his wrist.

Enjolras smiled at his appearance. He liked the way he looked in Grantaire's t-shirt. The other man was much bigger than him, and so his t-shirt was too big. He had to roll up the waistband of the sweatpants, to make them fit and to make the pants a little shorter. He folded up his wet clothes, and was about to go find Grantaire when he heard a knock on the door.

"Apollo? Coffee's ready." Enjolras swung open the door to meet Grantaire. He had also changed out of his wet clothes into a pair of dark jeans and a paint- splattered denim shirt.

"Do you want me to throw those wet clothes in the dryer? I'm about to put mine in." Enjolras handed Grantaire his clothes and followed the curly- headed man down the hall.

Enjolras sat down at the kitchen table, and wrapped his hands around a mug of coffee.

"Do you want cream or anything?" Grantaire asked.

"No, I take mine black." Grantaire sat down across the table.

"So Apollo, tell me about you."

Enjolras thought for a moment. "Well, I'm a law major. I'm 22 years old, and passionate about France, and my goal is to make this country a better place for those who are less fortunate than us. What about you, R? What do you believe in?"

Grantaire smiled at the use of his nickname. "I don't believe in anything. I'm passionate about art, and that's about it. I like booze, and chasing down guys."

Enjolras was intrigued by this cynic. He said he didn't believe in anything, and Enjolras found it strange that this man didn't have one thing that he believed in. All his friends were in the Les Amis, and they all believed in the greater good of France. The two talked for a few more minutes until the pot of coffee was gone. Enjolras glanced at his phone and found that he had a few missed calls from Combeferre and a text from Courfeyrac that he was spending the night at his most recent girlfriend's house.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going. My roommate is going to be worried about me." Enjolras said.

"My roommate is myself. That way I don't have to worry about anyone worrying about me." Grantaire replied.

Enjolras got up from the table. "I'll get my clothes from the dryer."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I'll get them to you." Grantaire smiled. "I'm going to need your number though."

Enjolras smiled, thinking he would never ask. He wrote down his number on the scrap of paper that Grantaire had provided for him.

"I'll text you sometime."

"You should come to a meeting sometime. They're Thursdays at the Musain at 6:00." Enjolras said hopefully.

"You might see me around." Grantaire said. "Goodnight Apollo."

Enjolras walked home feeling like he was on cloud nine. He desperately hoped that he would see the mysterious curly-headed man again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Yup, again, I'm not male, I'm not French, and my name's not Victor Hugo, so I don't own anything. Enjolras walked in the apartment to find Combeferre sitting on the couch patiently waiting for Enjolras' return. The two had been inseparable since they were teenagers and there was a brotherly bond between them. "Where were you?" Combeferre inquired. "With Grantaire, I ran into him again." Enjolras replied. "Literally or figuratively?" Combeferre asked, Enjolras had told him the story of the previous day at the Musain that evening. "Both, I suppose. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ran into him. We went back to his apartment." Enjolras stopped seeing the knowing look on Combeferre's face. "No nothing like that," Enjolras started, but looking at the clothes that he was wearing, he turned red. "It was raining, and he loaned me some clothes, that's all." Combeferre smiled. "I know, I'm just picking with you. You're not the type of guy to do that on the first date." "It wasn't a date 'Ferre!" Enjolras exclaimed "We just had coffee." "Well, I was worried when you left so suddenly, and I didn't hear anything from you, so I decided to wait up; or at least until you called to say where you were." "Thanks, 'Ferre, but I'm really tired now, so I'll see you in the morning." Enjolras headed to bed, he thought that he was tired, but as he lay on his bed thinking of the events that had occurred that night, he found that he couldn't sleep at all. When Enjolras finally drifted off to bed, his dreams were haunted by the mysterious Grantaire, his beautiful blue eyes, and the something completely alluring about him that the blonde man could not shake. The days passed without a text from Grantaire. Enjolras became worried. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? He thought. What did I say that night that made him not want to see me again? Even Enjolras' friends had stopped asking about Grantaire, knowing that Enjolras would ignore the questions and pretend like he hadn't even heard his friends' attempts at conversation. Enjolras went about his business, trying to blow it off, but still feeling a little heartbroken. "Forget about it, you only met him twice. You had coffee at his apartment. For Christ's sake, you do that all the time, you meet a guy, you go out once or twice, and you don't really hit off so that's the end of it." He thought while lying on his bed one night. But Enjolras couldn't really shake the feeling that this wasn't the end of it. He couldn't help but feel as if there was something more between Grantaire and Enjolras than he had felt in his past relationships. He hadn't had many, and it had been hard for him, especially growing up. He had known that he was gay from a young age, and so did his parents and close friends, so when he came out it wasn't much of a surprise. He was often teased at school, but going to University was such a big change for him. Everyone was more open, and it was easier to find relationships. The days turned into weeks, and Enjolras finally gave up on ever hearing from Grantaire. He resumed his usual schedule, pouring himself into his work. He only showed up to the Musain on Thursdays for meetings, but even then, against his will he found himself scanning the tables for the man he most wanted to see, the man who was never there. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Once again, nothing. Nada, zilch, zippo. I donI think we need to set Enjolras up on a date!I think that is a lovely , the only reason you** Eponine retorted from behind the counter. **

**Jehan looked momentarily hurt, but then perked back up. s always holed up in the library or his room. Courf says that he hardly even comes out to eat anymore.**I agree with Courfeyrac and Jehan.s gotten kind of thin lately. I don

**Jehan added. **

**Courfeyrac cried gleefully. **

**Eponine burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone knew that Courfeyrac, who was one of the most social in the group, loved nothing more than to go out clubbing on a Saturday night. He would drag Jehan out on the dance floor and would embarrass him to no end, but at the end of the night Courfeyrac would end up getting Jehan even more drunk than him, and someone would practically have to carry him out of the club. **

**m free, and I think it would be a good idea for Enjolras to go out and loosen up a little bit.**Ep, can you get me a coffee?No problem, , Enjolras, were going to come with us.I dons going to happen, Eponine.I have to look over these transcripts and records, and I just don

**t getting out anymore. Most of us only see you once or twice a week. You arent think I havenre pouring yourself into your work, and you need a break.**I understand that you want to be a good lawyer, and trust me, you

**Enjolras scoffed, but said nothing more. The plans were made, and Enjolras begrudgingly agreed to go along. m going to be home by midnight, and that **

**The week passed in an uneventful manner, but Enjolras became more and more apprehensive about that Saturday. He mainly stuck to his group of friends, and didn**I don** Courfeyrac said examining his vivid pink shirt in the mirror he had propped against a wall. **

**t you say?**I think you should go with something a little more . Can we go now?t help much.

He sat at the bar, with a beer in his hand. Everyone was on the dance floor, even Combeferre, and Bossuet, who had the worst luck of them all, had found a pretty girl to dance with. Enjolras let his mind wander to the court reports he had to analyze sitting on his desk. He caught a glimpse of a tall man with dark, curly hair. His thoughts flashed back to Grantaire, he hadnt even thought about him in weeks.

He turned around to order another beer, and the bartender handed him one. **The bartender said. **

**Enjolras didnt shaved in several days. His eyes were glassy, and Enjolras could practically smell the alcohol wafting off of him. **

**He slurred. **

**re doing well.**I** Grantaire yelled at nobody in particular, but the bartender sat another shot of something down on the counter. He downed it and waved for another, and then another, and then another. **

**s enough. You shouldn Enjolras scolded. **

**t.**I** Enjolras said. **

**Grantaire said, and ordered another shot. **

**When the drink arrived, Grantaire reached for it, but Enjolras grabbed it before Grantaire could and threw it back. Grantaire looked at Enjolras, stunned. **

**Grantaire said. **

**Enjolras just smirked in return. **


End file.
